


After the Adventures of the Green Wooden Leg

by astronbookfilms (galaxyture)



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyture/pseuds/astronbookfilms
Summary: Watson asks Holmes' for writing advice after a tiring case.





	After the Adventures of the Green Wooden Leg

_The Adventure of the Green Wooden Leg_ as I intended to title the case had been exhausting. Holmes’ solution had a simple elegance, but uncovering the evidence largely involved Holmes and I running around London. 

Despite my fatigue I wanted to add some additional notes about the case while they were still fresh in my mind. I set about my task, but in my tiredness my literary skills were failing me. Holmes was fond of teasing me about the romanticism in my stories and I had found that tiredness tended to bring out my natural romanticism. It also made me more likely to ask for Holmes’ input into our stories. Although it is my name listed on the stories they are based on the stories of our lives and, thus, truly both of our stories.

“Holmes, is ‘As dawn broke over the lush garden, Holmes’ attention was drawn to the soft dew on the violet roses that glistened like diamonds in the sun’ too romantic?” I asked.

I waited, but there was only silence. 

“Holmes?” I asked again assuming he was deep in thought. He did not respond.

I walked over to his chair until I could see his face. His breathing was even and his face serene. It was not the first time he had fallen asleep in his chair. 

Knowing how easily he got cold, I found a blanket and wrapped it over him. 

“Sweet dreams, Holmes,” I whispered and left him to his slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was previously posted on my Tumblr astronbookfilms.


End file.
